Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet
by Fairy-Li
Summary: Mi versión de éste entretenido juego :3 vean en los líos en que se meten Fox y Tricky. En hiatus.
1. Una nueva aventura comienza

Autora: The Fairy

_*Capítulo comenzado el día martes 14 de febrero del 2003 _

    Así es! Otra versión mía de un juego ^^U esta vez de Star Fox Adventures...a mí en lo personal me encantó este juego pero lamentablemente soy mala en el inglés, así que los diálogos y demás no van a ser exactamente igual que los del juego...por ello y porque es mi versión y sino no tendría gracia =P espero les guste la versión y si se me pasa algo disculpen, es que esta serie yo no la he jugado casi.  

*Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores al igual que la historia original, las variaciones de ella le pertenecen a la autora =3

********************************************************************************************************* 

**Star Fox Adventures: Dinasaur Planet**

"Una nueva aventura comienza"

_"En las profundidades de un planeta del sistema Lylat una chica, llamada Krystal,_

_ busca la verdad a la muerte de sus padres. Ella piensa_

_que en ese planeta, llamado Dinasaur Planet, encontrará las respuestas."_

   La tormenta se desataba con furia, todo el cielo estaba oscurecido por las nubes que se amontonaban en él y los rayos resonaban a cada instante. En esa tormenta sólo se podía distinguir en el cielo la figura de un gran CloudRunner transportando a una chica-zorro de color azul, blanca en algunas partes, que portaba un báculo y vestía como lo haría una amazona.

- Últimamente he sentido como una fuerza me llama con angustia –le dijo casi a gritos la chica a su compañero en un idioma extraño- tengo que encontrar esa fuerza –el CloudRunner dio un chillido como respuesta- hay que tener cuidado, siento que puede ser muy peligroso...

    En ese momento varias bolas de fuego que provenían de atrás empezaron a atacarlos, Krystal por reflejo usó su báculo para protegerse, causando que una de ellas hiciera que el objeto cayera inevitablemente hacia el vacío.

- ¡Mi báculo! –gritó ella desesperada, un rugido proveniente de atrás causó que saliera del trance y se fijara en un enorme barco que flotaba en el cielo con una gran estatua de un dinosaurio con cuernos al frente, éste se movía con furia mientras gruñía; la embarcación los pasó con facilidad quedando ellos atrás de esta- ¿qué es eso?

- ¡Debe ser el galeón de Scales! –explicó la gran ave prehistórica, hablando por primera vez. 

- ¡Vamos! –el CloudRunner obedeció y se acercó a la popa del barco, aterrizando en la barandilla y plegando las alas. Krystal bajó de la criatura dando un salto y luego la miró- esto es muy peligroso, mejor quédate cerca mientras yo investigo –el ave chilló como la vez anterior y remontó el vuelo. 

    Krystal miró con curiosidad el lugar, era enorme y tétrico eso era obvio, avanzó un poco y pudo ver unas escaleras que daban a una parte más baja donde varias cajas iban de un lado a otro por el movimiento del barco. 

- Esto va a terminar por marearme _ _U -luego miró más adelante, pudo ver que en el otro extremo del barco había una pequeña jaula, se acercó más para observar mejor y notó que dentro de ella había un pequeño CloudRunner encerrado que no se veía nada feliz- ¡Dios, pobrecito! 

    Krystal corrió rápidamente hacia él con la intención de liberarlo pero algo la detuvo, la gran puerta que se encontraba unos metros más atrás de la jaula se abrió ruidosamente dejando ver a un gran dinosaurio con aspecto malévolo. El dinosaurio salto de una las escaleras que estaban al frente colocándose en frente de la chica que lo veía con asombro, éste por su parte se dispuso a presentarse. 

- General Scales... –dijo mientras ponía su única garra en su pecho, ya que la otra era un garfio con dos garras de metal- gobernador, tirano y dictador de este planeta... ¿qué buscas en mi mundo?

- No vengo a pelear contigo... –dijo Krystal haciéndole frente- sólo he venido porque una fuerza me ha llamado con angustia.

- ¿Con angustia?...el único que está en angustia es este planeta –dijo con indiferencia mientras le daba la espalda y subía las escaleras.

- ¡Los CloudRunners me han contado de ti..."el malvado general"!

- Mi niña... –dijo el con el tono más dulce que le salió (o sea que no esperen mucho ¬¬U)- no soy malvado...sólo domino éste planeta –sonrió malévolamente mientras con su garfio empezaba a asustar al pequeño CloudRunner-  a través del pánico y el terror...así es más fácil controlarlo todo... 

- ¡No! –subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se aventó a Scales sin lograr mucho, ya que éste la agarró con su garra por el cuello.

- ...¡¿piensas que puedes detenerme a mí?! ¡¿decirme lo que puedo hacer?! –empezó a caminar hacia la baranda mientras arrastraba a la chica que intentaba a duras penas soltarse- ¡¡no pienses eso jamás, nunca me podrás vencer, ni tú ni los dinosaurios ni nadie!! –diciendo esto arrojó a Krystal hacia el vacío de la noche mientras esta gritaba, causando que riera satisfecho, pero se detuvo al ver que un CloudRunner se elevaba con ella sana y salva. 

- ¡Mala suerte general!...¡nos veremos luego! –el ave viró hacia la izquierda. 

- ¡¡Esto no ha acabado!! –gritó con furia.

- ¡Busquemos el lugar donde esa fuerza llama con desesperación! –le indicó Krystal al ave mientras se perdían de vista.

    Mientras todo esto ocurría, el "Star Fox Team" (a excepción de Falco que se marchó sabrá Dios a donde) vigilaba el sistema Lylat... 

- Bien ROB –le dijo Slippy al robot después de ajustar las últimas tuercas - ¡ya estás listo!

- Afirmativo, –dijo éste con voz metálica mientras se desenroscaba- ROB volverá al trabajo...-diciendo esto dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. 

- ¡Hey Fox! –llamó Peppy al joven zorro- necesito que me ayudes con estos mapas...

- Claro Peppy –contestó este mientras se volteaba en su silla aún escribiendo en la computadora y meneando la cabeza al ritmo de la música rock que estaba puesta... y dejando ver que el tiempo le había favorecido bastante *u*

- ¡Slippy, apaga esa cosa que no me deja trabajar tranquilo! –reclamó el miembro de mayor edad del equipo. 

- Oh...está bien _ _U –accedió este mientras tiraba una de sus herramientas hacia atrás, golpeando el equipo de sonido y causando que la música cesara. 

- ¡HEY! ¬¬ -se quejó Fox. De inmediato la imagen de la cara del general Pepper apareció en el transmisor- ¡silencio, es el general! 

- General Pepper reportándose... –anunció éste- tenemos una misión muy importante para ustedes.

- ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Fox con fastidio- ¿otro robo, algún secuestro...? 

- No Fox, es algo importante, hay un planeta llamado Dinasaur Planet, no queda muy lejos de donde ustedes están ubicados...ese planeta está en gran peligro al igual que todo el sistema Lylat. Como podrán ver –aparece una imagen de dicho planeta que estaba todo dividido- por alguna razón éste planeta está destruyéndose, su misión es detectar el problema y acabarlo –vuelve a aparecer la imagen del general. 

- Si...muy interesante... –dijo Fox para si con fastidio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. 

- Claro que cuando terminen la misión serán muy bien recompensados... –esto último hizo que todo el Star Fox Team sonriera- contamos con ustedes...y por favor, ordenen más esta nave, le hace falta...

- Si general, claro ¬¬U 

- General Pepper fuera... –al instante la imagen desapareció. 

- Bien chicos, ya oyeron al general...

- ¿Qué? ¿lo de limpiar la nave? 00U –preguntó Slippy.

- ¡Claro que no! ¬¬U me refiero a la misión...con su recompensa. Peppy, localiza ese planeta y fija las coordenadas, ¡tenemos que conseguir esa recompensa! =D 

- ¡Entendido Fox! 

- Estoy segura que éste es el lugar –le dijo Krystal al CloudRunner mientras señalaba a una enorme estructura que se alzaba en el cielo, el ave prehistórica aterrizó en la orilla del Palacio y la chica desmontó como la vez anterior. 

- Este es Krazoa Palace, ten cuidado, es un lugar sagrado para los dinosaurios... –diciendo esto el ave se volvió a elevar y se perdió de vista. 

- Krazoa Palace... –repitió ella para sí. Se encontraba en una especie de terraza enorme, avanzó un poco y pudo divisar a un soldado EarthWalker tendido en el suelo mal herido, sin dudarlo se acercó corriendo hacia él y se agachó a su lado mientras ponía su mano en el hocico de éste- ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasó?...

- No deberías estar aquí...es muy peligroso –dijo con dificultad. 

- ... –Krystal volteó para todos lados y pudo ver a cinco o seis EarthWalker más tendidos en el suelo- ¿qué pasó aquí...?

- Fueron las fuerzas de Scales...entraron a éste templo y trajeron consigo un demonio... ¡vete de aquí!

- ¡No! ¡alguien aquí pide mi ayuda! ¡tengo que encontrarlo! –dijo ella decidida mientras se levantaba.

- Ten cuidado...ese demonio ronda por todo el lugar como una serpiente...

    Krystal se sobresaltó un poco por estás palabras, pero luego retomó el valor y se adentró en el palacio ignorando a los demás heridos ya que sabía que ella no podría hacer nada por ellos. 

    Krazoa Palace era un sitio enorme, místico y misterioso, el suelo adentro relucía y tenía enormes puertas, también en algunas partes había estatuas y antorchas. En el otro extremo de donde se encontraba Krystal había una especie de túnel a unos metros sobre el suelo y una especie de plataforma abajo, algo de lo que también se dio cuenta Krystal fue de que en el centro de la habitación había otro soldado EarthWalker, un poco más grande que los anteriores, tendido en el suelo; en ese momento Krystal se dio cuenta de que él la había llamado, se dirigió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y se arrodillo como lo había hecho con el anterior.

- Sabía que vendrías... –le dijo con voz débil el EarthWalker.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿quién eres?

- Soy un soldado EarthWalker, el Rey EarthWalker nos encomendó a mí y a los demás soldados cuidar el palacio...pero no pudimos con las tropas de Scales...cof* cof*...Scales liberó a los Krazoa Spirits, ellos mantenían este planeta vivo pero ahora salieron del palacio...también robó las SpellStones causando que el planeta cayera en caos...

- Por eso está dividido...-murmuró para si- ¿pero que tengo yo que ver con todo esto, cómo puedo ayudar?

- Los Krazoa volverán a sus respectivos lugares en el palacio si alguien de corazón puro logra pasar su prueba, accederán de inmediato...

- Entonces...¿quieres que yo busque a los Krazoa?

- Así es...cof* cof*...tienes que entrar a los Krazoa Shrines para encontrarlos... –de pronto una parte de la pared se abrió en dos, dejando ver una especie de recinto donde había en el centro una luz brillante- ...entra y resuelve la prueba, sé que lo conseguirás...si lo logras vuelve conmigo...

- Así lo haré... –dijo decidida, se levantó y se acerco lentamente a la luz, al pararse en ella fue absorbida y llevada a otro lugar.

- Este es el planeta Fox –indicó Peppy. 

- De verdad que está destruido  ._.U –dijo al ver como cuatro pedazos del planeta orbitaban alrededor de este. 

- Andando Fox –le dijo Slippy- tienes que ir al planeta. 

- Si, ¿pero a que parte? ._.U

- Eh...sólo ve a la más grande ¬¬U

- Bien u.uU 

***Corte a:** se ve a Fox en su Arwing volando por el espacio hacia Dinasaur Planet. 

- Fox tienes que estar alerta –advirtió Peppy por el transmisor- detecto enemigos en la zona. 

- Entendido. 

*PAF

- 00U 

- ¡Fox! –gritó Slippy- ¡ten más cuidado, no sabes todo lo que cuesta reparar el Arwing! ¬¬

- ¡Pero que iba a saber yo que habría pedazos de planeta rondando por aquí! ¬¬U...00U ¡Ay no! –Fox ladeó rápidamente la nave para  esquivar un láser. Al ver hacia delante pudo ver tres naves extrañas que se acercaban a él, hábilmente disparó y las derribó de un solo golpe- ¡JA! UuU

*ZAZ  
*PAM

- ¡Fox! ¬¬X

- Lo siento _ _U –disparó otra vez para derribar otra nave. 

- ¡Fox cuidado con las minas! –gritó Peppy. 

- ¿Qué minas? –preguntó mientras pasaba por debajo de un puente de piedra que flotaba por ahí. 

*KABOOM

- ._.U –miró para atrás y pudo ver el puente derrumbaba- ya sé cuales minas...

    Entró a un área "minada" donde a cada instante se podía oír un estallido, Fox las esquivó como pudo y logró salir ileso...

- Slippy me va a matar _ _U –bueno, casi ^^U

    Fox logró entrar en el planeta y pudo divisar una planicie para el aterrizaje, descendió y bajó del Arwing con un salto (suena familiar? ¬¬U). Vio algo nervioso como unas criaturas extrañas, que hasta donde él sabía eran dinosaurios, lo miraban extrañado, pero luego de ver que no sería algo peligroso siguieron pastando. 

- ¡General Pepper aquí! –dijo de pronto apareciendo por el transmisor de Fox. 

- ¡NO ME ASUSTE ASÍ! _ _UUUUUUUUU 

- Disculpa Fox...bien, como he podido ver has llegado al planeta. 

- Si señor. 

- Ahora tendrás que buscar a la Reina EarthWalker, tal vez los otros dinosaurios sepan donde se ubica. 

- Entonces hablaré con ellos. 

- No tan rápido, aún si hablas con ellos no los entenderás, hablan el idioma "Dino". 

- ¿Entonces cómo quiere que la encuentre señor? _ _U

- Slippy está construyendo un traductor para ti en estos momentos, tardará un poco en terminarlo, hasta en ese entonces estarás incomunicado ¿entiendes? Incomunicado, jajaja....

- Muy graciosos señor ¬¬UUUUUUUUUU

- Bien...-dijo retomando la postura- lo otro que debes saber es que aquí hay enemigos muy peligrosos.

- Eso me lo supuse...¿pero cómo me defenderé? –preguntó después de darse cuenta de que no tenía su pistola- no tengo mi pistola láser y no puedo andar con el Arwing por todos lados.

- Esta misión la tendrás que efectuar un poco diferente a las otras Fox –le explicó éste- no puedes destruir todo lo que este a tu paso, tienes que usar más la cabeza y la fuerza física, además...

- Pero señor...

- No me interrumpas ¬¬

- _ _U 

- Como decía, además en la zona donde te encuentras horita no hay enemigos, al menos no se detectan por ahora...estarás seguro allí, ahora que si decides irte de esa zona puedes convertirte en comida de otros dinosaurios fácilmente y no tendríamos quien salvase a ese planeta u.u

- Gracias por la preocupación señor ¬_¬UUUU

- Bien, es todo lo que tengo que decir...general Pepper fuera –desaparece la imagen.

- Esto es absurdo _ _U –seguidamente empezó a caminar. 

(Sí, yo también me estoy cansando de los cambios de escena ¬¬U)

- Este debe ser el Krazoa Shrine... –dijo Krystal mientras avanzaba por una especie de túnel, al llegar al final de éste se encontró en una enorme habitación rodeada por una pequeño lago de agua donde en ciertas partes habían columnas, al final de esta había una especie de espejo redondo de algún líquido espeso el cual ondulaba a cada rato. Krystal avanzó atenta hasta el centro de la plataforma, al llegar notó que del espejo empezaba a salir algo- ...¿será un Krazoa Spirit?...

    Ella tenía razón, el espíritu se colocó en frente de ella. Era traslucido y brillaba con una luz azul intensa, su forma era la de una cara con tentáculos atrás.

- Prueba número uno: "La prueba de la observación" –dijo éste de inmediato- observa atentamente en que vasija me introduzco y encuéntrame –seis vasijas aparecieron de pronto alrededor de Krystal- si logras encontrarme tres veces sin ninguna equivocación regresaré contigo a Krazoa Palace. 

- De acuerdo... 

    El espíritu desapareció y apareció sobre la vasija que estaba al lado izquierdo de Krystal, se introdujo en ella y esta se empezó a mover al igual que las otras vasijas para intercambiar lugares. Krystal observó atentamente y eligió la vasija correcta, los mismo ocurrió la segunda vez sólo que las vasijas se movieron más; a la tercera vez se movieron más rápido causando que Krystal perdiera de vista la vasija en la cual estaba el espíritu. 

- Rayos...¿cuál será?... –dijo mientras se situaba al frente de dos vasijas- ¿esta o esta?...

- Si te equivocas –resonó una voz en su cabeza- no tendrás otra oportunidad...

- A de ser esta....tienes que... –tocó la vasija y de ella salió el espíritu el cual empezó a rondar alrededor de ella, las vasijas desaparecieron. 

    El Krazoa Spirit se deslizó hasta llegar en frente de ella, luego sin aviso se abalanzó en contra de su cuerpo...introduciéndose en él. Krystal se deslizó hacia atrás y luego flotó unos instantes en el aire para terminar posándose delicadamente en el suelo, sus ojos tomaron un color morado-azuloso.

- ¡Wow! –exclamó esta mirando su cuerpo- por lo visto eso de que regresaría conmigo a Krazoa Palace era en serio...-dio media vuelta y se dirigió otra vez hacia la luz para ser devuelta nuevamente al palacio. 

    Inmediatamente después de llegar se dirigió hacia el lastimado EarthWalker, el cual le sonrió satisfecho. 

- Lo has conseguido... –le dijo mientras esta se agachaba a su lado- ahora tienes que dejar al Krazoa Spirit en su respectivo lugar...

- ¿Dónde?

- A ese espíritu le corresponde el lugar...cof*cof*...que está allá arriba, por el túnel –dijo refiriéndose al que estaba a unos metros sobre el suelo- lo podrás alcanzar subiéndote a la plataforma que vez abajo...cof*... ella te elevará hasta llegar a él. 

- Sí... –se levantó y antes de irse le sonrió al EarthWalker- muchas gracias...prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance... 

- Lo sé niña...lo sé...tienes un buen corazón y creo en tus palabras... -dijo este sonriéndole también antes de cerrar los ojos.

- ...

    Krystal corrió hasta la plataforma, se paró en ella y dicho y hecho la plataforma se alzó para dejarla al nivel del túnel. Entró y pudo ver que daba a un pasillo, se asomó y de un lado vio un espejo como el del Krazoa Shrine, el cual dejaba ver el resto del palacio ya que el líquido era transparente; volteó y al otro lado pudo ver como en la pared estaba adherida una estatua con la forma de la cara de un Krazoa Spirit, se dirigió hacia ella sintiendo como si alguien la observara a cada momento sin hacer el menor ruido...como una serpiente a su presa...al pensar en esto se asustó, pero no era tiempo de echarse para atrás, siguió avanzando hasta quedar en frente de la estatua. En ese momento sintió un gran dolor que causó que cayera de rodillas en frente de ella, se abrazó a si misma y luego abrió sus brazos hacia la estatua dejando salir al espíritu el cual se introdujo en la estatua, se levantó aturdida y esa sensación de que alguien la observaba se volvió a repetir. 

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó mientras miraba para todos lados. 

- Jejeje.... –escuchó como una voz se rió a sus espaldas, intentó voltear pero en ese momento la estatua abrió su boca y la absorbió. 

- Todavía no me eres de utilidad...-susurró la voz para si misma- pero pronto lo serás... 

    Krystal apareció desmayada en el lugar que había comenzado, la terraza del Krazoa Palace. La tormenta seguía igual de fuerte y no parecía querer parar en ningún momento; el CloudRunner, que volaba aún cerca de ahí, pudo ver el destello y al ver que la chica no reaccionaba se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿Krystal? –la llamó el ave antes de posarse a su lado- Krystal responde...

- No puedo moverme... –contestó ella débilmente intentando abrir los ojos. 

- Te ves muy débil, necesitas descansar... –este le ayudó con dificultad a montarse en su lomo. 

- No...tengo que buscar mi báculo... y a los Krazoa Spirits... 

- ...! –el CloudRunner se asombró ante esto último, pero luego retomó la calma- primero tendrás que descansar, te llevaré hacia ThornTail Hollow, es el único lugar que conozco que no está invadido por las fuerzas de Scales –diciendo esto se elevó junto con la chica. 

- ¿Perdón? 00U –preguntó Fox desconcertado por lo que el ThornTail le había dicho.

- Sud tauk Scales mouk tovouk –repitió este al extraño. (N.A: así no es exactamente el idioma Dino, pero hasta lo que sé son unas palabras raras ^^U)

- Mire, sólo quiero saber si hay un restaurante cerca ¬¬U

- Sud kucb toukna ¬¬

- ¡Bah! Ya que _ _U –dijo mientras se alejaba. 

    Siguió caminando por un rato hasta llegar a un claro rodeado por cuatro palmeras donde estaba clavado un objeto extraño. Fox se acercó con curiosidad y lo tomó, el zorro de inmediato empezó a hacer maniobras de ataque con el báculo el cual en cada giro dejaba una línea de luz por donde pasaba, al terminar quedó satisfecho. 

- Creo que esta puede ser un arma muy útil aquí... –dijo a la vez que lo asía entre su espalda y la mochila que llevaba, este automáticamente se "achicó"- además de ser bastante portátil.

    En ese mismo instante en que Fox tomó el báculo la dueña de este sintió una sensación rara, causando que se sobresaltara y a la vez se angustiara pues no sabía quién había tomado su poderosa arma mágica la cual le podría ser muy útil en su búsqueda de los Krazoa Spirits....

**Continuará...**

_*Capítulo terminado el día jueves 16 de enero del 2003_


	2. El príncipe Tricky

Autora: The Fairy

Comentarios a: delia_gonzalezb@hotmail.com 

*********************************************************************************************

**Star**** Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet**

"El príncipe Tricky"

    Fox siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a una puerta de piedra cerrada, alrededor de esta había un muro (también de piedra) con forma cuadrada que dejaba un paso para acceder a donde estaba el zorro. Se acercó más a la puerta y en ese momento esta se abrió dejando ver a tres CharpClaw armados con un mazo cada uno. 

- ¿Y no se suponía que no había enemigos? 00U 

- ¡Ucozuk touk tozu mak! –le gritó uno de ellos en forma de amenaza.

- ¿¡Qué nadie aquí sabe hablar español!? ¬¬U

- ¡Afo tiuk mouk! –le indicó a sus compañeros mientras señalaba a Fox, estos se le abalanzaron encima, por su parte el zorro se dispuso a probar el báculo.

    Uno de los dinosaurios lo atacó con una especie de mazo, este bloqueó el ataque interponiendo el báculo, luego contraatacó con un golpe certero en el estómago lo cual causó que el CharpClaw desapareciera, luego se dirigió a otro y después de darle varios golpes ocurrió lo mismo; sólo faltaba uno, al cual después de darle una patada y mandarlo contra la pared le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Listo! –exclamó Fox mientras guardaba el báculo- esto no fue difícil... 

    Diciendo esto se dispuso a entrar, al hacerlo dio una pequeña vuelta e inmediatamente se topó con una EarthWalker lastimada y haciendo varios intentos por levantarse, el zorro de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella. 

- ¿¡Estás bien!?...mi nombre es Fox McCloud, y supongo que tu eres la Reina EarthWalker...

-Mu xaze, fado Tricky, fio hufkute –respondió esta mientras Fox ponía cara de no entender ni "j"- kxo CharpClaws ce ccoluhed u Ice Mountain, fcouso uotuco...

- Entendí clarito _ _U –aprieta unos cuantos botones en su transmisor- Slippy, ¿entendiste algo de lo que dijo?

- Su hijo, el Príncipe Tricky, fue raptado –tradujo este apareciendo por el transmisor- los CharpClaw lo llevaron a Ice Montain, te pide que por favor la ayudes –desaparece. 

- ¿Tricky?...buen nombre ^^U... ¿me podría decir una dirección por donde acceder a ese lugar?

    La Reina de pronto lanza un bramido y se puede ver como un ThornTail interrumpe su sueño para pararse y dejar libre un no muy grande agujero en una pared que está al lado de una cascada. 

- Lo fed vu WarpStone, occu ko rethu uoituh ui kuric. 

- Ve con la WarpStone, ella te podrá ayudar en tu búsqueda –dijo Slippy apareciendo de nuevo por el transmisor.  

- Ya les he dicho mil veces que no me asusten así _ _UUU –ve a la Reina- muy bien señora, iré por su hijo y lo traeré de vuelta-diciendo esto da media vuelta y empieza a caminar (aún con su amigo por el transmisor)- ¿falta mucho para que este listo ese traductor?

- No es tan fácil Fox, aún me falta algo de trabajo para terminarlo pero no será mucho...Slippy fuera.

- Bien...ahora a ir con la susodicha WarpStone... 

    Fox empieza a caminar hasta llegar mas o menos a la altura donde dejó su Arwing, se dirige hacia la cascada y puede divisar el agujero, al pasar por él puede ver una pequeña subida y un lago en el centro que a su vez tenía en el centro una plataforma con una enorme piedra con la forma humana...bueno ni tan humana ^^U...sólo la mitad del cuerpo, que se movió pesadamente. Siguió por el sendero y después de pasar por un puente de tierra se encontró frente a la inmensa piedra, comúnmente conocida como WarpStone.

- ¿Eres tu la WarpStone?

- Si...supongo –dijo con tono somnoliento. 

- Al fin alguien que habla español _ _U... ¿Y supongo también que me podrías ayudar no? 

- No...u.uU

- ¿¡Qué!? 00U

- He dormido por mucho tiempo...necesito recargar mis energías...

- ¿A qué te refieres? ._.

***Corte a:** se ve a Fox caminando la mitad del camino de regreso todo malhumorado. 

- ¿¡En un momento así como me puede pedir comida!? ¬¬U –decía molesto- ¿¡esa cosa no sabe que es urgente!? –se detiene frente a una cueva donde al final hay una especie de manto tapando otra entrada- esta debe ser la tienda...¿eso si me lo puede decir no? ¬¬UUUU –entra malhumorado.

    Después de pasar la cortina se encontró con un dinosaurio (de su mismo tamaño) un tanto extraño, su cara era la de un t-rex, tenía garras y de la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo tenía apariencia de serpiente,  tenía pinta de ser un hechicero o algo por el estilo además de que flotaba. 

- Dime que sabes hablar mi idioma por favor T^T –le rogó Fox. 

- Claro –contestó este (para alivio del zorro) con una voz de viejo u.uU 

- Puf* _ _U

- Bienvenido a mi tienda, aquí puedes encontrar comida, –señala otra entrada con una cortina azul- mapas –señala otra entrada- y objetos raros –hace los mismo- tu eliges el objeto que desees y después discutiremos el precio...ah, y esa es la salida –señala por donde entró Fox, este voltea y luego se vuelve hacia él. 

- Bien si...gracias ¬¬U 

- ¿Quedó todo claro?

- Bueno...

- ¡Perfecto!...ahora busca lo que quieras y si no lárgate.

- Que amabilidad ¬¬UUU –diciendo esto se dirige a la "sección de comida", al llegar mira en todas direcciones buscando algo que pueda comer la WarpStone. 

- ¿Qué deseas? –preguntó el dueño y vendedor de la tienda apareciendo como por arte de magia. 

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! 00U –Fox cae de sentón- ¿¡por qué siempre hacen eso!? _ _XXXX

- Dime o si no te vas ¬¬

- Bien... –suspiró resignado- estoy buscando algo que le pueda gustar a la WarpStone que vive por aquí cerca. 

- Aquí no encontrarás lo que deseas, la WarpStone necesita algo que está en la sección de objetos raros. 

    El zorro se desvolvió y entró a dicha sección, había varias cosas allí. El vendedor volvió a aparecer al lado de Fox. 

- Y dale la mula al trigo ¬¬U

- Eso de allá –señala, sin siquiera hacerle caso, hacia una piedra no muy grande con forma aplanada, redonda y con otra piedra roja en el centro- es como un dulce para la WarpStone. 

- ¿Un dulce?...si que tienen gustos raros... ¿cuánto vale?

- Son 10 escarabajos. 

- ¿¡Escarabajos!?

- Fox se me olvidaba decirte –apareció Peppy por el transmisor (no tengo que decir la reacción de Fox verdad?)- la moneda de este planeta son los escarabajos. Los hay de diferentes colores, eso indica su valor, los verdes valen menos. 

- Eso me suena a un juego que jugué de pequeño u.úU

- Los puedes encontrar bajo las rocas, eso es toda la información...Peppy fuera.

- Ya vuelvo, no le venda eso a más nadie ¬¬U

- Pero ve rápido –Fox sale apurado. 

***De nuevo corte a:** Fox entra otra vez en dicha sección de la tienda con 10 escarabajos intentando escapársele de las manos...mientras pone cara de asco ^^U

- Esto sólo me pasa a mi _ -se los entrega al vendedor, este le da la piedra...

    Fox sale de la tienda cargando con dicha piedra mientras se queja, se dirige nuevamente con la WarpStone la cual como cosa rara estaba durmiendo. 

- ¡Hey tú! ¡despierta! 

- Mmm... -_- -ve el "dulce" y de una se lo arrebata a Fox y se lo come- aaaahhhhh...que bien me siento... 

- ._.U –una columna de tierra se empieza a alzar debajo del zorro hasta colocarlo a la altura de la cara de la WarpStone. 

- Y bien... ¿qué quieres?

- Necesito que me ayudes. 

- ¿Ayudarte a ti?...no –niega con cabeza y manos. 

- ¡Pero eres la WarpStone! ¡se supone que me tienes que ayudar! 

- Pe......bueno, supongo que si...he dormido por mucho tiempo y no lo recuerdo bien, pero supongo que si.

- ¬¬U...la Reina EarthWalker me dijo que tu me podrías ayudar a ir hacia Ice Mountain.

- Claro que si, de hecho, puedo transportarte allá. 

- Perfecto. 

- Y también a Krazoa Palace, pero para eso tendrás que portar un Krazoa Spirit. 

- Bien... –dijo este sin entender, ahora su prioridad era ir hacia Ice Mountain.

    La WarpStone le extendió una mano, este comprendiendo el mensaje subió en ella, un brillo azul lo empezó a envolver y pronto se sintió flotando. Cuando se sintió de nuevo en tierra firme se vio en un lugar muy parecido a la entrada al Krazoa Shrine (él no sabía a que se parecía, pero para saltarme esa descripción) sólo que se sentía el aire muy frío y ciertas partes estaban cubiertas de nieve, avanzó un poco y pudo ver la salida. 

    Antes de salir pudo ver un paisaje nevado y pudo divisar a dos CharpClaws viendo el cielo, al mirar hacia allá también pudo ver como una nave extraña sobrevolaba esa parte, por prudencia se escondió tras una roca para ver la escena. La compuerta inferior de la nave se abrió y dejó caer a un pequeño EarthWalker dentro de una especie de esfera eléctrica, al chocar contra el piso la esfera se deshizo y este quedó entre los dos dinosaurios que lo empezaron a golpear, por su parte la nave se alejó. Fox de inmediato salió hacia el grupo y se interpuso entre el EarthWalker y los CharpClaw.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! –gritó Fox- soy Fox McCloud y he venido a rescatar al príncipe....¿eh? 00U –ve hacia atrás y ve que el dinosaurio no está, alza la vista y puede verlo corriendo por un sendero- ¡hey! 

- ¡¡Kehfo!! –le gritó uno de los CharpClaw, para después empujarlo contra una roca, luego él con su compañero se montaron en...bueno, yo les digo "motos de nieve futuristas" ^^U y salieron por donde se fue el EarthWalker. Fox se levanta rápidamente y viendo que hay otro de esos aparatos a su lado se monta en él y empieza a perseguir a los CharpClaws. 

    Así empieza una persecución entre árboles, rampas de nieve, troncos tirados, rocas y demás obstáculos que pueda haber allí. Fox sin mucho esfuerzo logra alcanzar a los dos dinosaurios los cuales intentan derribarlo a como de lugar, con todo este lío habían perdido de vista al EarthWalker y no veían por donde iban _ _U En frente de ellos había una rampa que daba a una fosa...los CharpClaw notaron esto y se detuvieron de inmediato, pero digamos que Fox...reaccionó algo tarde...

    Tricky, el pequeño EarthWalker que hace un momento era perseguido, estaba ya saliendo y sacudiéndose del agua helada en donde hace pocos instantes había caído por distraído...y él no era el único. Atrás de él pudo escuchar un grito y al voltear pudo ver (todo esto imagínenlo en cámara lenta u.u) a un zorro cayendo junto con la "moto de nieve futurista"  derechito al agua, el príncipe se sentó y observó como el zorro caía...caía...caía...caía...hasta que...

*SPLASH

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen...estoy bien @_@ -decía Fox mientras intentaba salir del agua, los CharpClaws se rieron, luego dieron media vuelta y se fueron. 

- _..._0 wow! ¡oje torue recoh! –Tricky al ver como el zorro salía todo empapado se empezó a reír- ¡toroj ojkuh sedwocute! ¡gio ojkifate ohoj!  

- ...¿¡QUÉ!? ¬¬U –en ese momento su transmisor sonó, luego apretó unos botones. 

- [en idioma Dino] Eso debió doler, debes estar todo congelado, que estúpido eres –repitió tranquilamente mientras se rascaba atrás de su "cresta" al ver que el extraño no entendía...hasta el momento.

- ¡Ya verás pequeño...! ¬¬X

- ¡Hey hey! –se echó para atrás- ¡mi padre es el Rey EarthWalker, te puede hacer trizas! 

- ... –el zorro lo miró con algo de tristeza- tu padre no sé donde esté, lo más probable es que lo hayan capturado y tu madre...está muy lastimada en Thorntail Hollow, ella me pidió que te rescatara. 

- ¿Ella...está muy grave? –preguntó el príncipe preocupado mientras se acercaba a Fox. 

- ...Digamos que sólo está bien, andando, te llevaré con ella.

(Extrañaban los cambios de escena? =3)

    Krystal y el CloudRunner seguían su rumbo hacia ThorTail Hollow, la chica ya se sentía mejor pero su amigo insistió en que deberían de descansar antes de su búsqueda. En ese momento estaban sobrevolando Moon Mountain Pass, un lugar casi sin vida, con un suelo de color blanquecino, cráteres y varios géiser alzando enormes columnas de gas verde.

- ¡Kyte detente! –le dijo de pronto al CloudRunner (no se si se llame así, pero ya estoy harta de poner el nombrezote de la especie)

- ¿Qué sucede? 

- Siento una energía extraña...debe ser un Krazoa Shrine... 

- ¿Estás segura?

- No, pero nada cuesta comprobarlo ^^U

- Está bien...bajaré ¬¬U

    Descendieron en un espacio abierto, al frente se podía observar una colina y alrededor de ellos habían varios geiser y algunos árboles secos. 

- Este lugar no me gusta nada, mejor es que nos vallamos –sugirió Kyte. 

- No, tengo que estar segura de lo que sentí.

- ¿Y no podría ser en un sitio más seguro? T_T

- Kyte... ¬_¬

- Sólo decía T.T

    Krystal empezó a caminar seguida torpemente por el CloudRunner, después de un rato aún no habían podido ver ninguna señal de lo que buscaba la chica. De pronto, de la nada salió una enorme bola de fuego que difícilmente pudieron esquivar, al voltear hacia el lugar de donde había provenido pudieron ver a un dinosaurio extraño encorvado con una especie de armadura alrededor, sólo con dos patas, una gran cola y uno de sus dos ojos más grande que el otro.

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos es eso!? –preguntó Krystal alarmada.

- ¡Es una de las obras de Scales! –explicó Kyte mientras revoloteaba al lado de la chica- ¡por eso te dije que no viniéramos, aquí es uno de los lugares donde Scales ha soltado monstruos raros! 

- ¡¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!! ¬¬UUUU

    El monstruo casi de inmediato lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego, la cual Kyte, sorpresivamente, interceptó con la suya. 

- ¡Mira eso de allá! –dijo Krystal de pronto, señalando hacia una cueva que estaba justo detrás de la criatura- ¡es un Krazoa Shrine! 

- ¡Pero está demasiado cerca de esa cosa! ¿¡cómo piensas entrar!? 

- ¡Entretenlo! –sin decir más se echó a correr hacia dicha cueva. 

- Kyte has esto, Kyte has lo otro... _ _U –al notar como el monstruo se volteaba con dificultad para atacar a Krystal el CloudRunner lanzó otra llamarada pegándole de lleno, haciendo que se enroscara, protegiéndose con su armadura. 

    Entre tanto la chica corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas sin detenerse ni un segundo, rápidamente llegó al Krazoa Shrine, se introdujo en el portal y fue transportada nuevamente. Kyte al ver esto dejó de luchar contra el monstruo y ascendió, esperando a que la chica saliera. 

- ¡¡¡YUJU!!! ^0^ -gritaba Tricky mientras él y su nuevo acompañante se deslizaban por una pendiente de casi 90 grados...aunque sólo él se divertía, porque Fox...

- ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! T0T

*PAF

    Fox se encontraba noqueado frente a un árbol, mientras Tricky estaba sentado, con el caminito que dejó por donde se deslizó atrás de él, con una gran sonrisa. 

- ¿¡Podemos deslizarnos otra vez!? ^__^

- X_x  ¡¡NO!!

- Aguafiestas... {¬

- ¿¡Aguafiestas!? ¡¡en primer lugar la idea no era deslizarse, era bajar la pendiente con CUIDADO!! ¡¡pero NO, "su majestad" tenía que venir y hacer que resbaláramos!! ¬_____¬XXXXX

- Fue un pequeño error de cálculos u_uUUUUU

- Si, ya te creí ¬_¬U

* GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

- ¿Eh? 0_0U

- Lo siento ^^U –se disculpó Tricky sobándose el estómago- es que tengo hambre. 

- Ahora que lo dices, yo también _ _U –observa al joven príncipe por un momento- ¿cómo puedes tener hambre? Yo te veo bastante gordito. 

- ***¬_¬***... *0* ¡mira allá! 

- ¿Qué cosa? –Fox voltea y puede ver un grupo de honguitos cerca de una roca- bien, no son mi plato preferido, pero qué más da... 

    Él junto con Tricky se acercan a dicho grupo de hongos, los cuales justo cuando Fox los va a agarrar empiezan a moverse dando saltos y dispersándose. 

- ¿¡Pero qué...!? 0_0U 

- ¡Vengan acá! –decía el príncipe mientras los correteaba. 

- ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS TE VAS A COMER ESO?! 

- ¡Son riquísimos! –exclamó el dinosaurio con uno de esos bajo su pata- y lo mejor es que haces ejercicio antes de comer ^.^  *chomp

- ¡Puag! Prefiero esperar a regresar a la Great Fox _0U

- ¿Great Fox? –preguntó extrañado, parando de comer- ¿qué es eso?

- Pues para hacértelo fácil, es una gran nave donde mi equipo y yo vigilamos el sistema Lylat.

- ¿Una nave espacial?

- Bueno sí...se podría decir. 

- ¡¡¡YO QUIERO IR!!! *0*

- 00U

- ¡Llévame! ¡porfa, yo quiero ir! *_*

- ¿Para que abro mi gran bocota? _ _U mira, no es que no quiera pero...eh...¬¬U creo que no puedes. 

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque...porque... porque NO! 

- Esa no es una razón Fox –le reprochó cruzándose de patas.

- Es que...¡tienes que quedarte con tu mami! ^0^UUUU

- ¬___¬UUUU

    De la nieve sale un dinosaurio con forma de serpiente del pecho para abajo que empieza a tirarle mordiscos a Fox y a Tricky, los cuales dan un salto de la impresión y caen de sentón en el piso.

- Si ya decía yo que me olía raro 00U –comentó Tricky. 

- ¿Y por qué no avisaste? 0_0

- Porque pensé que eras tú 0_0U

- 0_0 ah..¿¡QUÉ!? ¬__¬X 

    El recién llegado sólo los mira con cara de "._.U" y después, al ver que Fox le empieza a reclamar al príncipe y no le hacen caso, se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a meter en la nieve _ _U

- ¡¡¡MOCOSO GROSERO!!! ¬¬X

- ¡¡¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!!! ¡¡LE ESTÁS FALTANDO EL RESPETO A UN PRINCIPE!! ¬¬X

- ¡¡¡PUES DE PRINCIPE NO TE VEO NADA!!! ¬¬XXXXX

- ¿¿¡¡QUE DIJISTE VIEJO!!??

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡VIEJO!!!??? ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿¡Una prueba de pelea!? –exclamó Krystal ya en frente del segundo Krazoa Spirit- ¡pero no tengo nada con que pelear! 

- Entonces no la efectúes... –le dijo con calma el espíritu. 

- ... –la chica apretó el puño, desvió la mirada y luego lo miró nuevamente- está bien, me arriesgaré...

    El Krazoa Spirit desapareció y seguidamente aparecieron cinco CharpClaws, tres normales y dos más grandes; luego la voz del espíritu retumbo nuevamente en la cabeza de la chica.

- Véncelos en menos de dos minutos...si lo logras regresaré contigo a Krazoa Palace. 

    Krystal miró con decisión a sus enemigos y se puso en posición de batalla, los tres más pequeños se abalanzaron contra ella rápidamente y esta hizo lo mismo. Entre esquivar sus mazos y contraatacar pudo vencer a dos, el siguiente fue más esquivo pero a la larga lo venció con facilidad. Ahora se le enfrentaron los dos de mayor tamaño, uno era bastante idiota y con unos cuantos engaños lo noqueó al instante, pero el siguiente se veía mucho más rudo y esquivaba hábilmente cada patada que le lanzaba Krystal, en un momento dado ella se equivocó y el CharpClaw le propinó una fuerte embestida con su cabeza, que la dejó muy aturdida...por no decir que la mandó directo al suelo y sin quedar en una posición muy adecuada...recuerden que la ropa no la tapa mucho que digamos y pues... _ _UUU (conste, lleva algo abajo, pero de todas formas eso es vergonzoso ¬¬U)

- Auch... X_x

- ... –el dinosaurio se le quedó mirando un momento para luego silbarle- FI FIUUUUU!!!! ***0.0***

- eh? –se da cuenta de la posición en la que está- ***0_0***  ***_ _U***

- ***0_***

- 0_0 –ve al CharpClaw- ¬___________¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- 0_0????

*PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF

*SCUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

*KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

- Listo u.uX –decía satisfecha mientras todos los CharpClaws, que estaban tirados en el suelo, desaparecían.

    El espíritu apareció de inmediato, repitiéndose la escena del anterior Krazoa Shrine.

    Ya al salir de allí, Krystal se dirigió hacia la parte de afuera, cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a esa criatura extraña que los atacó ni tampoco vio rastros de Kyte, empezó a ver hacia el cielo pero ni rastro del CloudRunner, de pronto sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca, por reflejo esta dio un fuerte codazo a su agresor, logrando que dejara de sujetarla, al voltear puedo ver a un numeroso grupo de CharpClaws, la mayoría de buen tamaño, los cuales tenían preso en una jaula a Kyte que se movía con angustia tratando de liberarse y de quitar una cuerda de su pico. La chica se quedó petrificada, repentinamente otro CharpClaw se le abalanzó encima sujetándola de los brazos, esta se intentó liberar pero otro de sus compañeros le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...dejándola inconsciente.

    Después de un momento ya la chica estaba atada y sin despertar aún, una nave descendió en frente del grupo de CharpClaws, abrió las puertas y estos de inmediato tomaron a sus dos prisioneros y los llevaron dentro de la nave la cual acto seguido despegó, llevándolos fuera de orbita, a uno de los pedazos que se habían desprendido de ese planeta... 

_Continuará...    _


	3. Los prisioneros de Scales

Autora: The Fairy

    DISCULPEN EN VERDAD LA DEMORA!!!! T0T sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!! (-- ._.U) prometo actualizar éste fic más seguido TuT en serio...bueno ya que me disculpe u.uU [Todos: -.-U] hago la aclaratoria de que aquí, como no me acuerdo como se llaman los SnowHorn que te encuentras en el juego, les he cambiado los nombres xD lo siento pero bueno =P 

Reviews!!!

**************************************************************

**Star**** Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet**

"Los prisioneros de Scales"

   Krystal despertó aturdida, se levantó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba dentro de un calabozo, las paredes de piedra la aprisionaban y la puerta de metal estaba cerrada. Suspiró con tristeza, intentó mirar hacia fuera a través de los barrotes y no vio más que otras celdas y algunas antorchas. Se recostó de la pared y se dejó caer, quedando sentada. 

- Rayos...esto era lo que faltaba... –aprieta el puño- si no hubiera perdido mi báculo...¡och! ¿quién será el idiota que lo encontró? ¬¬

- ¡¡ACHIS!! .

- Salud Fox ._.U

- Creo que éste clima me está afectando _ _U

- No debí de perderlo... –mira hacia el suelo y baja las orejas, de pronto se sobresalta- ¡Kyte! ¿dónde estará? 0_0

- ¡¡Saquéenme de aquí!! T0T –gritaba el CloudRunner mientras se movía con desesperación dentro de la jaula- ¡soy inocente!...no sé de qué ¬¬U...¡pero no hice nada malo! T0T ¡fue idea de Krytal!

- ¿¡Te quieres callar!? ¬_¬X –se quejó el SharpClaw que le tocaba hacer guardia a los prisioneros- ¡me atormentas! 

- No eres el único... _ _U –se quejó también otro dinosaurio, parado en dos patas, que estaba aprisionado.

- ¡Sino te callas te voy a convertir en mi cena! –lo amenazó el guardia acercándose a la jaula de Kyte...mala idea, el ave lo miró con indiferencia y abrió el pico echando una enorme llamarada que frió al SharpClaw- cof* retiro lo dicho X_x

- ¿Qué será ese escándalo? –se preguntaba la chica mientras intentaba ver más allá de lo que los barrotes le permitían- se oye la voz de Kyte...vaya, pobre del que le haya tocado como "vecino" en la prisión _ _U  

- ¿Ahora a dónde? –le preguntó Fox a su pequeño amigo. 

- No sé, tú eres el guía. 

- Se supone que tú conoces mejor éste planeta que yo ¬¬U

- Se supone u.u

- _ _U –mira hacia el frente y sólo puede ver MAS paisaje nevado- bien...por aquí.

- ¿Estás seguro? –lo mira con duda. 

- No...pero eso es mejor que quedarnos quietos aquí ¬¬U

- ¿Y por qué no hablas con tu amigo? –preguntó mientras lo seguía- el que te dijo antes por donde debíamos ir. 

- ¿Peppy?...eso quisiera, pero con esta tormenta de nieve hay mucha interferencia como para poder comunicarme con él. 

- Oh...perfecto _ _U

    Caminaron por media hora más hasta que se toparon con un pequeño lago congelado, en el centro de éste había una pequeña sección de nieve con un árbol seco y en el otro extremo algo grande, peludo, con una trompa y grandes colmillos.  

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? –preguntó Fox intentando ver mejor a través de la nieve que caía. 

- ¡Ese es un SnowHorn! –se emocionó Tricky- ¡él debe de saber por donde debemos ir! –diciendo esto salió corriendo hacia él, seguido de Fox...lamentablemente no se acordó de que bajo sus pies había un lago congelado así que los dos se resbalaron...

***SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW***

...y se tropezaron con el montón de nieve que había en el centro ^^U

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan distraído? X_x

- ¿Siempre te tienes que quejar de todo? X_x

- ¿Se encuentran bien? –les preguntó el enorme animal que había visto todo. 

- Sí señor...gracias X_x

- Yo no...éste me está aplastando X_x

- ._.U –el SnowHorn tomó a Fox con su trompa y lo quitó de encima del pequeño EarthWalker.

- Mucho mejor _ -Tricky se levantó y con un movimiento rápido se quitó los restos de nieve de encima.

- Muchas gracias –le dijo Fox al SnowHorn- mi nombre es Fox Mc Cloud y éste es el "príncipe" Tricky.

- ¿Por qué hiciste énfasis en lo de príncipe? ¬¬U

- Por nada en especial 0=)

- Mi nombre es Gale –dijo sin prestar atención a la discusión de ellos dos- es extraño ver a más criaturas, aparte de los SnowHorn, por aquí. 

- Y con razón {¬U –dijo Tricky por lo bajo. 

- Es que estamos perdidos –explicó el zorro- queremos ir hacia ThornTail Hollow, pero no encontramos el camino adecuado. 

- Pues...hay dos caminos, hacia allá –señala con la trompa hacia la izquierda- es el más largo, y por allá –hace lo mismo con el lado contrario- es el más corto, pero no se los recomiendo, hay varios aliados de Scales por esa zona. 

- ¿Y cuánto tardaríamos por cada uno de los caminos? 

- Por el más corto sólo dos horas más...

- "¿Sólo?" ¬¬U

- ...Y por el más largo –los dos viajeros lo miraron atentamente- día y medio.

- .____.U está decidido, vamos por el corto u.uU –anunció Fox.

- Estoy de acuerdo u.uU – los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la derecha. 

- Lo malo de ese camino es que hay muchos SharpClaws, tantos que pudieron aprisionar al líder de los SnowHorn –con éste comentario el príncipe se detuvo de golpe.

- {.U Eh...Fox, creo que deberíamos considerar el camino largo, además, piensa que podremos observar más de la geografía de éste planeta u.uU

- ¿¡Geografía!? ¿¡le llamas geografía a un paisaje que sólo tiene nieve, nieve, nieve y aún más nieve!? ¬¬U

- ¡¡Es que tu no sabes lo que es que hayan podido aprisionas al líder de los SnowHorns!! T0T –se adelanta y se coloca en frente de su compañero- ¡para hacerlo se necesitan más o menos treinta SharpClaws! 

- Eso no es nada –saca el báculo y pone pose de "soy invencible"- yo puedo con todos. 

- ¬_¬U ¿sabes? No tengo hermano, así que tengo que sobrevivir si quiero que mi raza tenga un líder en el futuro. 

- ¿¡Qué insinúas!? ¬¬ -ve al SnowHorn- muchas gracias por las indicaciones u.u –toma a Tricky de la cola y se lo lleva arrastrando. 

*1 hora 55 minutos después u.u

- Comida...comida... X.x

- Si me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras comido los hongos, no estarías así horita ¬¬U

- ¡No haría eso ni porque me pagaran! ¬_¬UUU –reprochó mientras caminaban por otro lago congelado. 

- ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! –gritó una voz de pronto, los dos se sobresaltaron y se miraron con extrañeza, miraron hacia todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz pero no vieron nada, hasta que una gran trompa salió de un hoyo que había en el hielo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 00 

- No se asusten, -les pidió- soy el líder de los SnowHorns...fui atrapado por las fuerzas de Scales. 

- Vaya susto que nos has dado... ._.U –comentó Tricky.

- He perdido mis fuerzas...no he comido en días... –explicó éste.

- Tranquilo... –le dijo el zorro- lo sacaremos de aquí... –diciendo esto comenzó a golpear el hielo, intentando quebrarlo. 

- ... –Tricky, que estaba de frente a Fox, dio un respingo- eh...Fox... o__o

- Un momento Tricky...

- Es que... o___o

- ¡Dije, un momento! ¬¬X

- Es que...allí vienen... o___oUUU

- ¿Qué vienen? ._.

- ¡¡Los SharpClaws!! TOT

- {O –volteo y se encontró con una horda de enemigos que se acercaban al intruso, de inmediato sacó el báculo y se preparó- ¡Tricky, intenta liberar a Storm!

- ¡Sir, yes Sir! O -diciendo esto comenzó a darle topetazos al hielo- @.@

    Fox comenzó a batallar contra los SharpClaws, lo cual no era nada fácil. El joven príncipe seguía, en contra de su voluntad, dándole de golpes al hielo, el cual se iba resquebrajando poco a poco.

- Es suficiente... –dijo con seguridad el SnowHorn atrapado- ¡aléjate!  

     Tricky obedeció y se apartó, el enorme animal con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban embistió con sus cuernos la capa de hielo que tenía sobre sí y lo rompió en mil pedazos, los SharpClaws, que ya eran menos (gracias a Fox u.uU) salieron corriendo intimidados por él.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Fox rápidamente a Storm. 

- Sí...sólo que aún un poco débil...

- Pues los SharpClaws no se enteraron de eso, -comentó Tricky, viendo por donde ellos se fueron- ya que salieron como alma que lleva el diablo ._.U

- Tricky, no hagas tus "inteligentes" comentarios ¬¬U –el príncipe miró a su compañero de reojo ante esto. Fox fijó su vista en Storm- ¿sabe dónde están los demás SnowHorns?

- Fueron llevados a Dackles Mines, -le dijo con tristeza- y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo...

- No se culpe, -le calmó Tricky- sabemos que las fuerzas de Scales son de temer cuando son numerosas. –el enorme animal asintió. 

- ¿En qué dirección queda ése lugar? –cuestionó nuevamente Fox. 

- ... –el líder de los SnowHorns bajó la mirada- fue una de las partes que se separó del planeta...ahora ha de estar flotando alrededor de éste en el espacio...

- Bien, entonces iré a rescatarlos, -aseguró el líder del Star Fox Team- tengo una nave, puedo ir con facilidad a ése lugar. Claro está, que lo haré luego de dejar al príncipe Tricky con la reina EarthWalker –el aludido dio un resoplido. 

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradecería, -le dijo Storm, con una reverencia- si lo que quieres en éste momento es llegar a ThornTail Hollow, con gusto te guiaré. 

- ¡Perfecto! ¡entonces en marcha! –dijo con ánimo Fox, al tiempo que seguía a Storm, seguido a su vez de Tricky. 

_Continuará...   _

-------------------------------------

Lo sé, lo sé!!!!! Está cortísimo! Pero es que sino me iba a tardar más de lo que prometí en terminar éste capítulo, que para colmo no es la gran cosa ¬¬U de todos modos, prometo ponerle mucho más entusiasmo al que viene, y que será por lo menos de 6 páginas ^.^UUU gracias por su paciencia.  


	4. Un enemigo descomunal, Galdon

Autora: The Fairy

**Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet**

"Un enemigo descomunal, Galdon" 

     Pudiendo llegar a salvo a ThornTail Hollow, gracias al líder de los SnowHorns, Fox y Tricky se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde la reina EarthWalker se encontraba. Fox temía por su salud, ya que la había dejado en un estado no muy estable, pero se alivió enormemente al verla, al igual que los ThornTail, pastando, con algunas heridas, pero la mayoría ya curadas.

      Tricky, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó el lado de Fox para irse corriendo hacia su madre, la cual al verlo esbozó una sonrisa y fue a su encuentro. 

- ¡Mamá! –exclamó el pequeño EarthWalker, rozando su hocico con el de ella- ¡me alegra que estés a salvo! 

- Tricky, digo lo mismo de ti pequeño. 

- Disculpen la interrupción, -comenzó el zorro diciendo- pero me preguntaba cómo se encontraba de las heridas.

- Mucho mejor, gracias. –respondió la reina, para luego acercarse a él y hacer una reverencia- No sabes cuanto te agradezco el que hayas rescatado a mi hijo.

- No fue ningún problema ^^ -dijo, para luego pensar- "El problema fue aguantarlo todo el camino ¬¬U". 

- ¿Dónde está mi papá? –preguntó de pronto Tricky, a lo que su madre negó triste con la cabeza. 

- No lo sé…supongo que en alguna parte del planeta que quedó a flote.

- …Seguramente fue en la fortaleza –comentó el pequeño por lo bajo.

- Seguramente. –repitió ella a manera de respuesta. Seguidamente se giró a ver a Fox- No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

- No, soy del Star Fox Team, y he venido en la misión de averiguar el porqué de la separación del planeta, y a arreglar el problema obviamente. ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto?

- ...Es más complicado de lo que piensas. –Fox la miró con atención, a la vez que Tricky se sentaba al lado de ella- Éste planeta mantiene su equilibrio gracias a las cuatro Spell Stones, pero éste equilibrio fue roto con la llegada del General Scales. Él las tomó, quitándolas del Force Point Temple, causando como puedes ver un completo caos en el planeta, el cual Scales aprovechó para su conquista...a menos que las Spell Stones no vuelvan a su lugar correspondiente éste planeta desaparecerá. 

- Ya veo... –Fox quedó pensante, para luego mirarla con decisión- haré todo lo posible por cumplir la misión que se me ha encomendado –la reina asintió, a manera de "gracias". El joven devolvió el gesto y dio media vuelta para marcharse. 

- Mmm... –miró a su hijo, quien la miraba a su vez suplicante- lleva a Tricky contigo. 

- ¿¿¡¡Eh!!?? O_OU –el piloto se detuvo en el acto y se giró a verle- quiero decir, ¿por qué? Es...es...una misión peligrosa, ya sabe, enemigos, peleas, muertes...no es bueno que un niño vea todo eso ñ_______nU 

- Te aseguro que te será de gran ayuda, además, él debe de luchar por su planeta, como buen príncipe, le servirá esa lección para cuando tenga que ser líder. –seguidamente Tricky sonrió, para caminar con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso, hacia Fox- no te defraudará. 

- Pe...pe...ah...bueno... __ __U –fue lo único que pudo decir. 

- ¡En marcha Fox! –exclamó el príncipe- ¡no hay que perder tiempo! ^0^

- Ya voy... ¬¬ -miró a la Reina EarthWalker- cuídese mucho –hizo una reverencia, al mismo tiempo que ella asentía, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado su Arwing. 

- ¡Adiós mamá! –se despidió el pequeño príncipe, saliendo eufórico tras de Fox.    

- Aquí Fox, -dijo éste, hablando por el comunicador donde apareció la cara de Peppy- he encontrado al "príncipe"...

- No hagas énfasis... ¬¬X

- Ahem* digo, al príncipe Tricky, y lo he traído con la reina EarthWalker...aunque no se quedó con ella ¬¬U... me tengo que dirigir a un lugar llamado Minas oscuras, es una parte desprendida del planeta, ¿sabes cuál es? Necesito que me guíes. 

- No hay problema Fox, -asintió Peppy- cuando estés en órbita te daré las indicaciones, Peppy fuera.

- ¡Voy a viajar por el espacio, voy a viajar por el espacio! ^0^ -canturreaba su pequeño acompañante, a medida q se acercaban al Arwing. 

- Dios... ¿qué he hecho para merecer tal tortura? __ __U

- ^0^ O_O ¬_¬X

- ñ_nU vámonos mejor...

     Al ya estar al lado de la nave, Fox apretó unos cuantos botones (ya saben, en la especie de brazalete metálico que tiene o lo que sea que es ._.U) haciendo que de inmediato la nave abriera la "puerta" de la cabina del piloto, y que también se abriera una compuerta pequeña bajo la nave, donde Tricky fue felizmente a introducirse, al igual que Fox (aunque éste último no tan feliz) en la cabina.

     Ya listo los dos, las compuertas se cerraron, y el piloto se dispuso a elevar el Arwing, poniéndose en órbita nuevamente y dispuesto a dirigirse a las Minas Oscuras. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Luego de que Peppy diera la dirección (Peppy: coordenadas, coordenadas ¬__¬U) bueno ¬¬U ESO, y Fox se dirigiera a dicha parte desprendida del planeta (Slippy: el Arwing!!!! T0T) ahem* con "uno que otro" rasguño en la nave ñ_nU descendió en una especie de campo abierto, donde, a su alrededor, había pura nieve. Abrió las compuertas, dio un salto para salir, y observó el lugar. 

- Esto no se ve como unas minas... –se comentó a sí mismo. 

- ¡Porque no estamos en ellas! ¡Duh! ¬¬ 

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar tanto?! ¡La mayoría de las veces que dispararon al Arwing y dieron en el blanco fue porque te estabas quejando! ¬¬X

- ¡¿Me vas a salir con que no dejé que te concentraras?! ¬¬  

- ¡¡Sí!! ¬¬X

- ¡¡Que mala excusa!! ¬¬

- Ojalá le hubieran dado a la parte de debajo de la nave.. ¬.¬

- ¿Para qué querías que le die...? ._.U ...O_" ¡¡¡HEY!!! ¬__________¬XXXXXXXXX

- =)

     Fox divisó rápidamente como algo se acercaba, sin siquiera fijarse más en ello tomó a Tricky de la cola y lo arrastró...bueno, lo arrojó detrás de un montículo de nieve para ocultarlo, luego de echar nuevamente un vistazo y distinguir que lo que venía hacia allí eran unos SnowHorns, al parecer atados, junto con unos SharpClaws, se escondió él también.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Por qué hiciste eso!!!??? ¬¬X 

- ¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!! ¬¬ has silencio...

- ._.? –se asomó un poco, y pudo divisar a los prisioneros y a los enemigos, volvió a esconderse- ¿qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlos así. 

- ... –el chico se quedó pensante, hasta que por fin tomó el báculo y miró a Tricky- ¿sabes pelear? 

- Claro... =) 

- Bien. –asintió, hizo un ademán de salir, pero se giró nuevamente al príncipe- Si te pasa algo, no me hago responsable ¬¬

- ___ ___U aja...

- ¡Entonces vamos! 

      Cuando ya el grupo estaba a punto de pasar frente a ellos, salieron de pronto a enfrentarlos. Los SharpClaws gruñeron con enfado, sacaron sus mazos, garrotes, cuchillos, lanzas, etc, etc, etc u.uU y se dispusieron a hacerles frente. 

     Fox se lanzó contra un grupo, dando combos con el báculo, dejando noqueados a varios de los dinosaurios en un instante. Tricky, luego de gruñir, se tiró contra el otro grupo, el cual lo miraba con cara de "¿y ésta cosa...? {.U", para luego echarles una buena bocanada de fuego, embestir, rasguñar, y hasta morderles la cola. 

     Luego de que Fox pusiera su pose de victoria y de que el EarthWalker correteara a algunos desafortunados SharpClaws que aún se estaban incendiando, se aproximaron a las enormes criaturas que estaban capturadas con grilletes en sus patas.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Fox, a lo que los SnowHorns respondieron asintiendo y rodeándole. El zorro, con un rápido movimiento del báculo, rompió los grilletes, dejándolos libres. 

- ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó una SnowHorn, de estatura mediana, acercándose a Fox mientras lo estrujaba...diga, abrazaba con su trompa. 

- No...hay...de que... X_x 

- Mi nombre es Belina-Te, ^___^ -le dijo, sin dejar de "abrazarlo"- en nombre de todos te doy las gracias por liberarnos. 

- Fue...un gusto... X___xU 

- Fox, te ves mal... .___.U –comentó Tricky. 

- ¡Ay perdón! ooU –exclamó Belina, dándose cuenta de que el zorro casi no podía respirar, lo soltó de inmediato.

- Puf*...está bien... ___ ___U –respiró más calmado (literalmente)- soy Fox McCloud, y éste es el príncipe Tricky. 

- ¡Mucho gusto! ^___^ -extendió la trompa, tomando la mano del piloto y estrechándola (y zarandeando al pobre xDU), he igualmente hizo con la patita de Tricky- como dije antes, soy Belina-Te, aunque pueden llamarme solo Belina, soy la hija del líder de los SnowHorns. 

- Ah sí, lo conocemos, -afirmó el príncipe- lo ayudamos a salir de donde estaba aprisionado, horita está en el planeta a salvo.

- ¿¿¿EN SERIO??? OO ;____; ¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! –exclamó, para luego tomar a Tricky con su trompa y repetir el mismo procedimiento que con el zorro, el cual, al igual que los demás SnowHorns, vio la escena con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. 

- Que chica tan efusiva... ñ_nU

- X.x no me digas...

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes? =3 –preguntó Belina. 

- Bueno...necesitamos llegar a las Minas Oscuras, -le dijo Fox, mientras Tricky se recuperaba de la muestra de afecto de la chica- tu padre dice que allí también hay SnowHorns apresados. 

- En verdad...no es que no quiera llevarlos pero, no hay precisamente SnowHorns solamente allí. 

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Verás, como podrás darte cuenta los SharpClaws nos tenían apresados a nosotros, al igual que tienen a otros de nuestra misma especie en su poder, aunque como verás nosotros somos más grande y fuertes que ellos; la razón por la cual nos sublevamos, en cierto sentido, es porque hay uno de los monstruos de Scales a cargo...

- Y me supongo que ése monstruo está en las Minas Oscuras. 

- Así es, lo más tonto es que dicho monstruo, al cual llaman Galdon, está congelado completamente, pero ellos nos amenazan con descongelarlo y hacer que nos coma...

- Entiendo...

- También dicen que ése monstruo tiene una de las cuatro Spell Stone.

- Mmm... –Fox la miró con una media sonrisa- ¿puedes guiarnos por lo menos hasta el lugar donde Galdon se encuentra? Luego podrás irte. 

- ¿Qué piensas hacer...?

- Acabar con él, naturalmente. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Así la SnowHorn los guío a dichas minas, entraron, sintiendo como el calor aumentaba a medida que descendían. Parecía una montaña en espiral que descendía, viendo como, más al fondo, habían columnas de fuego que se alzaban a cada cierto tiempo. 

- Y yo quejándome de que hacía frío... .__.U –comentó Tricky.

- Nah! –dijo Fox- tú siempre te quejas, es normal, horita vienes con que "hace calor" ¬¬U

- Muy gracioso Fox... ¬¬U

- Éstas minas son bastante extrañas, -comentó Belina- tomando en cuenta que éste camino lleva hacia Galdon, pero no obstante ésa cámara está entre congelada y acalorada. 

- Corrección –dijo el zorro- éste mundo en sí es extraño _ _

     De pronto un sonido muy fuerte les llamó la atención, se oía distante, pero al parecer se acercaba a gran velocidad, miraron en todas direcciones, buscando alguna señal de lo que ocasionaba aquel sonido. En un momento dado (para su suerte) Tricky volteó hacia atrás, y pudo ver como una gran pero gran roca en forma de esfera rodaba hacia ellos, luego de poner cara de espanto y salir corriendo (sin siquiera avisarles -_-U) sus dos compañeros lo miraron extrañados, para luego mirar hacia atrás y repetir la acción. 

- ¡¡Dios mio!! –exclamó Fox- ¡¡¡¡Me siento como Indiana Jones!!!!!  O

- ¡¡¡Yo me siento como un dinosaurio que está a punto de volverse puré!!! O -gritó el príncipe. 

- ¡¡¡Y yo sólo me siento con ganas de no haber venido aquí!!! T0T –lloriqueó la SnowHorn. 

     Luego de rodear la "montaña en espiral" una...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco...seis veces, llegaron al final del camino, donde ya el piso era más extenso (MUCHO más extenso), así que con rapidez se apartaron del camino de la roca y dejaron que siguiera de largo, estrellándose contra una columna de piedra. Todos suspiraron aliviados, mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por sus frentes. 

- Fiuf! Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Tricky, a lo que Belina asintió. 

- Ni que lo digas _ _

- Bien, ¿ahora a dónde? –preguntó Fox.

- No falta mucho, sólo estén atentos, ya que debe de haber unos cuantos SharpClaws por aquí.

- No hay problema, -aseguró, sacando el báculo- yo me encargo. 

     Siguieron su caminata y, tal como lo había dicho la SnowHorn, no tardaron en encontrarse con unos cuantos enemigos, los cuales Fox y Tricky, y hasta Belina en algunas ocasiones, vencieron con facilidad. Aparte de los SharpClaws, encontraron a más SnowHorns aprisionados, trabajando vigilados por los seguidores de Scales; Fox y su grupo obviamente los liberaron de inmediato. 

     Pasados ya quince minutos se introdujeron en una cueva, congelada casi en su totalidad, antes de salir de ésta Belina se detuvo. 

- ¿Es aquí? –preguntó Fox, suponiendo la razón de que la SnowHorn cesara la marcha.

- Sí, -afirmó, para luego mirarlos con preocupación- yo que ustedes pensaría esto dos veces. 

- Yo ya lo he pensado, -aseguró Fox- y no pienso retroceder. 

- ¡Digo lo mismo! –exclamó Tricky, a la SnowHorn no le quedó más que suspirar. 

- Sólo...cuídense, y les deseo mucha suerte. –los dos aventureros asintieron, sonrientes, a lo que Belina sólo les dio una última mirada, para luego caminar con paso firme, alejándose de allí. 

     Luego de perderla de vista, nuestros dos héroes tragaron saliva (muy valientes, no? ¬¬U) y continuaron caminando, al salir del pasadizo entraron en una estancia, enorme, con estalactitas en algunas partes, poca iluminación, un aire frío y columnas de fuego saliendo de la tierra por algunos cráteres. 

- Lindo ambiente.... .__.U –comentó el pequeño EarthWalker. 

- ¡Tricky, mira! –exclamó el zorro, señalando hacia el centro del lugar, en el cual se podía ver una enorme estatua de hielo...¿dije estatua? Perdón, quise decir, un enorme dinosaurio congelado que tenía forma de una enorme estatua de hielo xD

- O_o wow!.... ._.U ése Galdon ha de ser buen escultor...

MEGA PLONK*

- ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¡¡ESE ES GALDON, SOLO QUE CONGELADO!!

- o_oU...lo sabía... u_ùU

- Aja... ¬¬U

- Y bien...¿cuál es el plan? 

- Primero que nada...intentar tomar la Spell Stone sin descongelarlo...

- ¿Spell Stone? ¿dónde? o_OU

- -___-X –Fox tomó la cara del dinosaurio y lo hizo mirar hacia una de las garras de la gran criatura, donde claramente se podía ver una piedra de forma extraña, con otra más, de color anaranjado fuego, incrustada en ella.

- O_OU ah ya...

- Deberías de usar lentes, ¿sabes? ¬¬U

- ¿Lentes...? {.U

- Olvídalo... ___ ___U

- Oye Fox... ._.U

- Dime... ¬¬U

- Si Galdon estuviera congelado, no movería los ojos, ¿cierto? ._________.UUUUUU

- Pues...no.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos está mirando? O___________OU

- ....???????!!!!! –al alzar la mirada para ver la cara del dinosaurio "congelado" pudo confirmar lo que Tricky había dicho, los estaba mirando, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

    Acto seguido, el hielo se comenzó a quebrar rápidamente, liberando a Galdon de su encierro, éste lanzó un gran rugido, mientras mostraba la cresta en su cabeza, movía sus seis patas que tenía en el suelo, mientras con una de sus dos garras sostenía la Spell Stone.

    Luego de tanto alarde, Fox y Tricky se miraron mutuamente con asombro, para luego lanzar un grito -.-U

- ¡¡¡FOX, ESA COSA NOS VA A DEBORAR!!! OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- ¡¡¡SSSSHHHHHH!!! OO –Galdon fija nuevamente la mirada en ellos- ay... ___ ___U

    La criatura se dirigió a ellos rápidamente, pero a la vez con pesadez, mientras que Fox se preparaba y el príncipe EarthWalker...corría como loco por todos lados -_-U

- Rayos... –se dijo el piloto- con sólo golpes no podré vencerlo...

- ¿¡Quién rayos eres tú!? –exclamó de pronto una voz, femenina, en su cabeza. 

- O_O ¡¡¡Y AHORA ME VOLVÍ DEMENTE!!! T0T

- ¡OSH! ¡soy la dueña de ése báculo que cargas! –exclamó.

- ¿Eh...como sabes qué tengo un báculo?

- Repito...¡¡¡SOY LA DUEÑA DE ESE BÁCULO!!!

- ¡TA WENO, TA WENO, PERO NO GRITES! ¬¬U

- ¡¡Fox, cuidado!! OO –exclamó Tricky, haciéndole reaccionar justo a tiempo para esquivar una esfera, de fuego verde, que Galdon le había arrojado. 

- ¡Hey! ¿¡sigues allí!? –preguntó la chica.

- Sí... –esquiva otra bola de fuego- ¡¡¡PERO NO POR MUCHO!!! OOUUUU

- ¡¿Fox qué tanto hablas?! ¡pareces loco! –le dijo Tricky.

- La dueña del báculo me habla mentalmente... ._.U

- ._.UUUU... O_____OUUUUUUU –esquivan la cara del monstruo, quien tenía planeado comérselos. 

- ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! ¡¡no le hagas nada a mi báculo!!

- ¡¡Gracias por la preocupación!! ¬¬XXXX

- ¡Es un báculo mágico, de mis ancestros! –se justificó la chica. 

- ¿¡Mágico!? –exclamó Fox- ¡dime cómo usar algún ataque a distancia con ésta cosa! 

- ¡¡No pienso decirte ningún...!!

- ¡¡¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!!!! =O –esquiva otro ataque de Galdon.

- ... –la dueña del dichoso báculo se quedó pensante, ya que en verdad se oía desesperado (¬¬U nah!)- bien, ¡toma el báculo firmemente! 

- ¡Listo! –respondió, haciendo lo pedido, plantándose en frente del monstruo. 

- Ahora, concentra tu energía en la punta del báculo, ¡y apunta bien! 

     Fox, ante la mirada impactada del pequeño príncipe, se concentró, siguiendo las instrucciones, la gema del báculo se tornó roja, apuntó hacia una cicatriz que Galdon tenía en el pecho, y seguidamente el objeto lanzó una no muy grande esfera luminosa, de color rojo, que de inmediato dio en el blanco, causando una explosión, haciendo que su enemigo lanzara un rugido. 

- ¡¡Funcionó!! –exclamó el zorro. 

- ...Rayos... –la voz de la chica parecía debilitarse- ...esto es cansado...

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Fox, preocupado por su tono, pero sin dejar de vigilar a Galdon. 

- Por tu bien cuida el báculo... –fue lo último que dijo la voz. 

- ¿Eh? ¡oye! –no hay respuesta- ¡hey!

- ¡¡Fox, ahí viene!! 

    Galdon, furioso, empezó a concentrar fuego en su boca, pero el zorro fue más rápido, y de inmediato comenzó a lanzar una horda de ataques al mismo punto que antes, haciendo que poco a poco la cicatriz se fuera abriendo, hasta que con los mismos ataques, aunque ya más cansado, atravesaba el pecho del animal. 

    El monstruo no pudo evitar lanzar un rugido, que dejaba en claro el dolor que sentía, soltó la Spell Stone, que fue recogida rápidamente por Tricky (ése niño si que tiene fuerza .___.U) seguidamente empezó a caer mientras ponía sus manos sobre su ya abierta herida y se derrumbaba en el suelo, dejando fluir su sangre verdosa...

- ¡Que asco! –exclamó el EarthWalker, ya habiendo soltado la piedra. 

- ...

- ¿Fox? 

- ¿Quién era ella...?

- ¿Ella quién?

- La que me habló mentalmente, la dueña del báculo. 

- ¿Estás loco? ¬¬U

- ¡¡No!! ¬¬U hasta me dijo como atacar así.

- ... –el pequeño se sienta y se encoge de hombros- aquí pasan muchas cosas raras. 

- Ni me lo digas...

- ¡Aquí Peppy! 

- O______O ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

- Fox, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado ¬¬U –le dijo el miembro más anciano del Star Fox Team. 

- ¡Pero yo no! OOU –contestó Tricky. 

- -_-U

- ¿Qué ocurre Peppy? -_-U –preguntó el zorro, ya recuperado del susto. 

- ¿Obtuvieron la Spell Stone? 

- Sí. –contestó, mostrándole dicha piedra. 

- Tienen que dejarla en su lugar original, accediendo por el Volcan's Force Point Temple, que se encuentra en Moon Montain Pass. 

- ¡Hey, hey! ¡dime poco a poco, que no me conozco todo el lugar! ¬¬U –se quejó el zorro.

- ¡Pero yo sí! –le dijo el pequeño dinosaurio- ¡sé donde queda ése lugar, puedo guiarte! 

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Sí!

- Perfecto, -dijo Peppy- pero ten cuidado Fox, ése lugar tengo entendido que horita es muy peligroso.

- No te preocupes.

- Si necesitan alguna guía con respecto a los lugares, díganme, Peppy fuera.

- ... –Tricky miró a su acompañante- ¿y bien...?

- Salgamos de aquí primero que nada, luego iremos al planeta y buscaremos aquél lugar en el Arwing. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

    Krystal estaba sentada, apoyada de la pared, en su celda. Se sentía muy débil, y como no, la telepatía no era algo que ella usaba muy a menudo. 

- Espero que ése chico pueda cuidar mi báculo... –se dijo, para luego quedarse pensante- tal vez pueda pedirle algo de ayuda para salir de aquí...sí, cuando recupere mis energías se lo pediré de favor. –lanza un suspiro resignado- No tengo otra salida.

-------------------------------------------------------------

   Hola gente! xD sí! aquí está el otro cap =P espero les guste, y ya ven que es un poco más largo que el anterior ^^U en fin, reviews por favor! Y estén atentos, que a diferencia del juego, aquí Fox y Krystal se encuentran mucho antes, como habrán podido deducir =) nos vemos!   


End file.
